SHINIGAMI MAKE MOVIES
by Misako-chan311
Summary: SHINIGAMI WOMEN ASSOCIATION BANGKRUT!Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?Bagaimana cerita pembuatan filmnya.WARNING EYD salah ,gj,dll.
1. Chapter 1

Hellow readers….*bisik2*"tuh orang alay ya"ya…. fic pertama saya karena saya di sini baru masuk sehingga bnyk warningnya….

Disclaimer: sampe aku minta senbonzakura cincang aku di depan kubo-sensei bleach tetep milik titekubo-sensei klo bleach milik misako dari dulu byakun uda jadi pacarku

Warning: gj,garing, bikin ngantuk, dan cuci mulut dulu sebelum baca

Rated :T aja cari aman

Genre : Humor

Selamat Menikmati (emang makanan?)

SHINIGAMI MAKE MOVIES

Chapter 1

Kebangkrutan shinigami women association

"APEEE?!" Nih budget tinggal 70.000 kan ?!Men association aja lebih!Mati dah gue!"teriak Nanao keceplosan hingga menguncangkan gedung divisi 8."Ada apa tuh paling2 ada burung ribut"pikir tukang tidur kita yang disebut Kyoraku-taicho .tapi gedung itu berguncang sampai hampir runtuh dan membuat orang yang melihatnya berKOOR "Maju tak gentar membela yang benar…" DAN TAMATLAH RIWAYATNYA *plok…..plok…plok*

.

.

Hening…

"woi ini fanfic gaje amat seh" readers berkoor.

OK,kita ke bagian kehancur…..maksudnya kebangkrutan women association."

'Sabar, pikir caranya mengatasi…maksudnya mengembalikan keeksisan association ini " usul Unohana-taicho.

"OK!Besok ada rapat kalau begitu!" teriak Nanao berapi-api hingga membakar matanya sendiri (isa tah?).

Hari esoknya,di bilik rahasia Kuchiki Manor,,,

"Cek..cek… " Yachiru mengetes toa .Itu tadi ngetes ato jualan ya?"**hai,**president yachiru"teriak peserta women association serempak. "OK, kita langsung to the point , women association lagi ada usul apa dengan budget 70…sekarang 75.000 kan?"

"Photo with black cat 1 foto 100 kan?"usul Soifon

"Chappy contest 1x game 150 kan?" Rukia ikutan

"Bikin majalah isinya kita pake baju renang?" Rangiku berceloteh(diremukkin Haineko).

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh…koq idenya gj semua gitu seh yang lain dong!"teriak Yachiru

"Jual desain baju?"Tanya Isane

"Bikin movie?"usul Nemu

"Apa? Bikin movie?Bagus!Gimana Uno-Uno?"Yachiru ngomong panjangxlebarxalasxtinggixvo….lupakan ke-gj-an ini.

"Bagus aja. Tapi gimana dengan judul sama castnya?"

"yg pasti ada pairingnya sama main chara-nya sini sapa yg rela jadi main cast?"Tanya Unohana

Rukia,Momo,Soifon,dan Nanao serempak berteriak "aku ajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Arigatou, nanti akan dibahas -san tolong tanyakan kakakmu dan ichigo apa mereka mau jadi main chara yg shonen."

"Unohana-san,kalau nii-sama aku tidak yang lain saja."

"Baik."Unohana rupanya memaklumi apa jadinya ketika kapten divisi 6 ini mengamuk."Dan Rangiku-san tolong tanyakan Hitsugaya-taicho." "Baik,Unohana-taicho."

TO BE CONTINUED

Ichigo:ni chapter uda gj,garing,banyak typo lagi.

Misako:sorry

Ichigo:Getsugaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

Misako:tidaaaaakkkkkk

Ichigo:…tenshouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Rukia:Tsugi no mai,hakuren!

Byakkun:chire,senbonzakura.

Hitsugaya:Sennen Hyouro!

Misako:Aaaaaaaaaaaaa…all please comment and rate this:

Main chara shojo

Shonen

Please pilih mana yg didukung, shojo blh,shonen blh, dua duanya ne…..sampe besok….aaaaaaaakkkkk(kejepit sennen hyouro)

Mind to Review and rate?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellow lagi readers (mulai lagi tuh gj nya) .wateper tapi ada typo bwt episode kemarin dikarenakan ke-gj-an laptop kita mulai aja typo nya**

**1."cek…cek" menjadi "cek….cek….permen muntah…eeeeee…..permen enak"**

** akhir2 harusnya gini**

**Pilih salah satu ya…**

**Main chara shojo(cewek)**

**Rukia**

**Momo**

**Rangiku**

**Soifon**

**Yg shonen**

**Demikian typonya dan semoga fanfic saya tambah gj, tambah garing ,panjang umurnya…panjang umur-lupakan(ditapok readers)**

**Nah karena blm ada repiew, kita bahas dulu aja judulnya.**

Chapter 2: Judul ditentukan

.

.

.

Keheningan

.

.

"Woi,kok diem gini sih!Ayo,sambil nunggu repiew,kita tentuin judulnya!

Masih di hari yg sama, dan tempat yang sama…

"OK, , kamu merencanakan film yg seperti apa?"Tanya Unohana.

"Yang seperti ini"kata Nemu dengan lurusnya padahal ia mengeluarkan gambar (sensor)."Apa kita harus batalin aja ya?" "Jangan nanti yg baca marah, u know!" "Gimana kalo Chappy Adventure aja?" Tanya Rukia."Chappy aja lu bilang Chappy panggang lu." Teriak Rangiku."Wani opo?Klo dipanggang, gue panggang juga semua kosmetik dan sake lo." Rukia membalas."Oh yeah?Klo gitu kubuatbotak elo." "Akan kucungkil mata lo.""Akan gue rob-"

PRRRAAAAAKKKK!"Urusai!Ada yg mw usul lagi?"

" Klo Yoruichi-sama Great!?"kata Soifon. " Matanya terlalu lebar." 'Mata Yoruichi-sama tidak lebar!" "Y,kucing kampung gitu." "Yoruichi-sama bkn kucing kampung….BANKAI!' 'HHHHYYYYAAAAAA" teriak seluruh Shinigami di sana.

.

Kembali ke rapat….

"Gini, kalo genre nya romance gimana?" usul Yachiru. Kecil-kecil uda berpikiran gitu. Kenpachi, anakmu udah dewasa tuh. "Tambahin satu dong." "Ama friendship gimana" Rukia maju lagi. 'Tapi susah lho." Tiba-tiba otak Nemu menjadi mulai berjalan layaknya robot jenius."Ah,judulnya ini :Ichirin no ?"

.

"Hmmm,kreatif banget ya!Aku ceritanya?" Tanya Yachiru.

"Masa gtw?" "Maksudnya karena dicampur." "OK,sama, tapi kali ini ia dapat memiliki pedang yang dapat memiliki kekuatan. Di akhir cerita,ia membunuh semua orang yang menggangu kedamaian."

"Hmmm, agak bloody ya. Kita tambahin peperangan aja." Saran Rangiku. " Boleh aja tuh, tambah gimana?" 'Kan nunggu rating." 'Sekarang aja yang tugas ini minta ijin soutaichou ngirim hell , ada yang mau jadi narrator di sini?Vice-President aja ya?" Rangiku jail, dia cuma gak pingin jadi narrator. Nanao pasrah. "Ya, uda aku uda capek, kita pulang aja."

Semuanya pun segera pulang. Kecuali… yang dipikirkannya?Mari kita lihat.

"Tak mengejek Yoruichi-sama. Akan kubuktikan kehebatn murid Yoruichi-sama!" piker Soifon sambil (di dalam hati) bergaya ninja.

Ia pergi ke suatu gudang, menggunaka shunpo tapi…'krusek'."Biarkan".Ia segera mengambil 1 karung dan pergi.

Di samping gudang itu…..

'Ehhh, tu apaan?" Tanya si muka pecandu narkoba yaitu Kira."Biarin aja" kata Hisagi.

Soifon tersenyum. Yang ia curi adalah uang Men Association

.

.

.

TBC

**Misako : gimana nih chapternya?**

**Toshiro : gj,garing,typo,dll**

**Misako : G usah comment lu anak kecil!**

**Byakkun : Dia benar.**

**Misako: Hikz…byakkun jahat…hik.**

**Uryu : Woi gue kan cool *ngibasin poni* kok gak dijadiin main chara option?**

**Ichigo :Kamu kan jadi fashion designernya.**

**Misako :Jangan berikan bocoran ke readeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!**

**All : Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellow readers lama ga ketemu ya ! New Year all!**

**Toshiro : cepetan bahas repiunya repiunyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Sabar sabar, sya bahas nih**

**Msk jadi misako-chan mode:**

**OK makasih senpai2 yg uda mw repiu ok bwt**

_**Hikary Cresenty Ravenia**_** –chan sama cerita Hisagi gaje adventure dllnya yg buat aku ngakak/ merinding misswordnya ini fanfic pertama saya. Makasih banget! Thank you very much!Arigatou gozaimasu!Gam-hmmmpph*dibekep Rukia***

**Rukia : Makanya jadi author jangan kebanyakan bicara! Lanjut !**

**OK,bwt **_**Sylvianas the dragonrider**_**-chan sama cerita ulah Yachiru dllnya yg bikin aku ngakak guling2. Usulnya saya terima, tapi sorry mgkn Komamura ga isa. Tenang aja pasti kebagian kok! Iya –ya kan klo ada Yachiru jadi supergokil. Saya gunakan di chapter ini.**

**Byakuya : Rukia, hari ini aja hadiahnya . Happy Birthday *ngeluarin boneka Chappy raksasa***

**Rukia : arigato gozaimas nii-sama. **

**Byakuya: thor, km ada hadiah ga?**

**OW,ya kmrn kan Rukia ultah,habis chap ini ya….**_**hajimaru yo!**_

Disclaimer,rate, genre,warning ama kaya chap 1+missword

Chapter 3: Gotei 13 agrees!

"_Bagi para taichou ada rapat mendadak yang tidak mau dipanggang jadi sate silakan ke divisi 1"_ hell butterfly nyerocos tanpa henti.

"Ada apa lagi ini huh" para taicho mengeluh. Tapi karena tak ingin dipanngang mereka pun cepetan ke divisi 1.

Di divisi 1 5 menit kemudian….

Semua taichou sudah berkumpul di divisi soutaichou tua n pikunan n jenggotan itu( dibakar. Eee, ada author baker enak jahat)

Semua taichou berharap ini urusan yang penting.

"Duh semoga Matsumoto kerjain tu paperwork sialan ",pikir toshiro dalam hati.

"Cepet rapatnyaaaaaaa woi jenggot ", pikir Byakuya.

"Baik semua sudah berkumpul di sini dengan ini saya memberi tahu misi baru yaitu." Kata Sotaichou

Semua yg ada di situ sudah siap dengan arrancar, pikir mereka.

"…. Misi untuk membantu WA membuat movie !" teriak Soutaichou sambil joget ala Inul(?)

Semua taichou yg ada di situ ada yang pingsan, kejang-kejang, disko,sweatdrop ,bahkan nggali lubang lalu nulisi rip di batu atasnya(?)

"Weleh rapat cuma buat itu", teriak semua taichou. Mereka pun dijitaki satu satu oleh sotaicho dan tongkat saktinya.

"Kalian bilang cuma? Ini adalah salah satu ide langka soul society untuk membuat uang ngerti!" bentak , sejak kpn lo mata duitan.

"Oh iya Kuchiki-taicho sebagai senior WA saya bertanya maukah anda menjadi tokoh utama f-" Tanya Unohana

"Tidak mau" kata Byakuya.

"Yah padahal taicho keren lho"kata Renji yg dari tadi ngintip

"Ren sejak kapan lo ngintip" Tanya Byakuya

"Semua fukutaicho juga disini" jawab Rukia yg daritadi diem

"Baik selamat untuk Soi Fon-taicho karena menjadi main Kurosaki Ichigo dan Hitsugaya-taicho sapa yg mw jadi main chara?" Unohana tanya lagi.

"Mls bwt apa jadi main chara plg ngrepoti" kata ichigo

.

,

.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa" seketika itu juga semua fc hitsu nggerombol

"Taichouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu slameeeeeeeeet" Rangiku nyorak

Toshiro mencoba bersabar kemudian."MATSUMOTO!"

Semuanya pun pulang ke divisi masing-masing

"Kita koq ga isa sihhhhhhhh" teriak Iba di MA

"Bos sih ga kreatif"kata Ukitake

"gitu uang MA ilang separo nih!"teriak Iba lagi

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!SSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEETTTTTTEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNGGGGAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

OK, sekarang soal mat, uang MA itu 90,000,lalu yg ilang stengah, artinya 90,000x1/2, berapakah itu? Mari bertepuk tangan untuk kecerdasan Soi Fon

"oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" semua shinigami hanya ber-o ria saat ditempelkan cast.

Ichirin no hana cast

Amuki Namaru – Soi Fon

Kuroka Basuke_ Toshiro Hitsugaya

Kuchiki Byakuya – Kuchiki Byakuya

Thunder God - Matsumoto Rangiku

Fire God- Momo Hinamori

Ice Devil – Kuchiki Rukia

Death God - Shuhei Hisagi,Kurosaki Ichigo

Scyther- Kira Izuru

Older – Soutaichou

Herb Master-Unohana Retsu

Ichirin no hana- Inoue Orihime

Effects-Unohana Retsu,Ikkaku Madarame,Rangiku Matsumoto , Kuchiki Byakuya

Clothes Design-Ishida Uryuu

Director – Abarai Renji

"Pasti seru!Yay" teriak Yachiru

"Tanggung jawab divisi 11!" teriak divisi 6

Mengapa? Karena Yachiru sudah menggigit sampai putus semua sakura divisi 6 sehingga Byakkun menangis

TBC

**Byakuya: jadi mana**

**Ini*ngeluarin chappy jumbo**

**Rukia: semoga readers mau review segini * nunjukin kamarnya yg dipenuhi chappy**

**G usah sebanyak itu 1 cukup**

**Smpe ketemu minggu depan**

**Mind to RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellow ketemu lagi di saat ini….. akhirnya dating saatnya dimana jadwal ulangan kosong. sorry nunggunya lama, ficnya gimana?**

**Uryu:Lumayan sih tapi perasaan koq….**

**Misako: doushite?**

**Uryu: ficnya kelewat pendek 3 chapter baru 1k words!Author macam apa sih lo?**

**Misako: hehe sorry deh peace.**

**Ukitake: uhuk…bahas aja tu repiu…..uhuk.**

**Misako: oke kita lihat…..**

**Sylvia-chan makasih repiunya 2 chapter berturut2,ehe sori banyak singkatan di sini saya kurangi, makasih buat tipsnya supaya gak ada missword. Di sini squad 11 emang tugasnya humor bukan perang klo perang *berimajinasi* hihi *devil eye ***

**Rini desu boleh kok justru saya juga ngerasa gitu pas itu saya cepet-cepet,makasih repiunya**

**CHAPTER 4, HAJIMARU YO!**

Chapter 4; In Act

" Seorang bekas ninja membawa sebuah bunga yang bernama ichirin no hana setelah menyelamatkannya mati-matian.'

"Hosh,hosh, kalau ini ke tangan mereka datanglah kiamat. Aku akan menjadi seorang yang bekerja dengan kepolisian untuk mencegah kiamat dan badai jeruk dan stroberi."

CUT!

"Taicho tolong jangan mencampur shooting dengan Ichigo dah. Dan Yumichika, narasi mu uda bagus boleh istrirahat."teriak sang direktur

"Eh, kita bisanya istirahat bukan istrirahat babon!" Yumichika protes sampe gigi dan matanya nongol semua*?*

"Beraninya bilang seorang director babon,lu sapa banci kaleng!"

"Urusai kalian waktu istirahat ga ada di jadwal dan giliran kami!" Soifon dan Hitsugaya nongol sambil pakai kostum mereka yang terdiri dari jins hitam,soifon pake jas kerja hitam lengan3/4, toshiro pake kemeja yang nutupin seluruh pake kacamata hitam dan bawa pistol yg termasuk aneh*?*. Maksudnya sedang.

"Untung tidak ada arrancar ataupun hollow di karakura selama ini", keluh Ichigo yang kelamaan nunggu.

Mari kita lihat kenapa tidak ada hollow ato arrancar di karakura selama ini…

HUECO MUNDO

"Aizen, hollow mana yang mau dikirim?" Tanya Gin

PLAAAAKKK

"Woi, orang tanya baik-baik kok ditampar"

"Lo ngganggu! Jerry lagi masang jebakan nih…eh, BWAHAHAHAHA!"teriak Aizen gaje

"Sejak kapan Aizen-sama suka Tom&Jerry yang gak jaman amat?" Tanya Tousen yang sedang…..

"WOI, TOUSEN BUTEK TUEK KAMPRET(anak baik jangan tiru bahasa ini, ini contoh yang tidak baik)!Buat apa lo ndangdut pake baju balet!" Gin uda kesetrum listrik 500 volt.

"Ga ada kerjaan nih" jawab Tousen santai

"Tetep a-"

DUAAARRR

"Kamu ini, kita putus!" kata Nel yang jadi dewasa entah sejak kapan

"Kenapa yank?" jawab Grimmjow yang pacaran dengan Nel entah kapan

"SMS ga pernah, nelpon ga pernah!"

"AKU GA PUNYA PULSA!"

"Makanya pake …RACUN PEMIKAT XL!" tau tau Szayel si gila itu muncul pake baju batman

Yang nonton(Gin) Cuma isa sweat drop

"Las Noches penduduknya jadi orang gila" katanya dengan tampang madesu(masa depan suram)

Soul Society

Act 2

"Basuke-san, tidak salah tempat Kuchiki-san memang disini kan" Soifon(Namaru)

"Iya, misi ini adalah mencari penyebab musim salju di Mesir,hujan batu di Jerman, dan semangka di sini."Toshiro(Basuke)

"Di sini ga ada semangka, pendek."Soifon(Namaru)

"SOUTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU"Toshiro(10th division captain)

Act 3

"Serahkan,Kuchiki Byakuya!"Rangiku-san (Thunder God)

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan pengatur dunia!"Byakun(Kuchiki Byakuya)

"Kitalah yang menciptakannya. Ya kan, Death God, Scyther"Momo(Fire God)

"Karena itulah sarana untuk membangkitkan Ice Devil"Ichigo(Death God 1)

"TOLAK ANGIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN…"Kenpachi(pengacau aneh)

"PPPPPPPPAAAAANCEN OYE!"Yachiru(Saudaranya bayi Beelzebub)

Semuanya pun jawdrop

After practice

"Haaaaaaaaah" all cast ngantuk

"Tuh, kan kusuruh istirahat gamau" kata direktur babon Renji

"Kamunya aja yang males" kata Rukia

"Buat apa juga film ini?"

TAK

"Uda kubilang untuk dipopulerkan di dunia manusia" kata Soutaicho

Malam pun datang dan semua tidur

ACTING DAY

"Saksikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn yak!" teriak MC yaitu Rukia

Kita percepat dulu ya.

"Pada suatu hari seorang devil diciptakan untuk menghancurkan dunia. Hanya satu hal yang dapat menyegelnya ,yaitu ichirin no hana."

Tirai dibuka dan berjalanlah act 1

" Seorang bekas ninja membawa sebuah bunga yang bernama ichirin no hana setelah menyelamatkannya mati-matian.'

"Hosh,hosh, kalau ini ke tangan mereka datanglah kiamat. Aku akan menjadi seorang yang bekerja dengan kepolisian untuk mencegah kiamat"

"Kemudian,ia ke bagian kepolisian dan bekerja sebagai anggota FBI. Hingga suatu hari , keanehan kembali terjadi sehingga ia mengirim misi untuk 2 temannya, Namaru dan Basuke."

"Basuke-san, tidak salah tempat Kuchiki-san memang disini kan"

"Iya,mari kita laksanakan misi."

*mereka masuk*

"Akhirnya kalian datang. Terima kasih."

"Tak apa. Jadi apa misinya."

"Begini, kita akan ke Mount Devil untuk menghentikan kiamat. Rencananya adalah kita harus membunuh Ice Devil."

"Baik"

"Ini pedang untuk kalian' Diserahkanlah zanpakuto masing-masing.

"Sementara itu 6 god sedang berkumpul di gunung"

"Huuh, si Byakuya itu ingkar janji. Gimana nih,Fire"

"Thunder, tenanglah. Kita harus bekerjasama ."

"Tapi kita-"

'Kalian mencariku kan?'

"Akhirnya. Serahkan,Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan pengatur dunia!"

"Kitalah yang menciptakannya. Ya kan, Death God, Scyther"

"Karena itulah sarana untuk membangkitkan Ice Devil"

"HAH?"

"Tak tau aku bangkit ya bwahahahaha"

"Ice Devil!"

DUAR

Akan ada bahaya untuk Soul Society di chapter depan

TBC

"**Gimana ceritanya"Misako**

"**Thanks to read, and" Byakun**

"**Mind to RnR?" Rukia**


End file.
